User talk:GenLawrence
Test Now making sure nothing was messed up--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) French Warships Dear Lawrence Daggerpaine,Founder of DI, I Benjamin Macmorgan would like to request your services, for the French Navy. I would like to ask for your company to make a outstanding quality-model of ship for the French Armed Forces, as we prepare for battle against Spain. Along with that, I would like the ability to reproduce these ships. 'Benjamin Ƭ GOP leaderboard here it is of our brief moment of glory Always use firefox marc xD 05:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I see it with Firework, Sharpe :P gen of peace page idk how but it looks like this to me Ok, I can't send a video, so how can I get in the orchestra? Hi, sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Alright, I play Piano (Percussion) and the Alto clairnet. Piano: I have been playing since 2007 and I'm still playing today. (5 years) Anyways, there are 89 notes, and I've counted. A,B,C,D,E,F,G are the basic notes. There are also flats and sharps. Flats are a half notes down and I remember this as thinking of a flat tire once again going down. Sharps are a half note higher. A sharp and a flat can be the same note. For example, G Sharp can be A flat. Also, I use for books, Alfreds Premier Piano Course books. You can look these up online. I'm also on 2B. Finally, I'm in band in school. I play percussion (drums, cowbell, marimba, cabasa, tamburrione, etc...) I'm in Jazz Band, Honors Band, and Combo. Alto Clairnet: Since I want to be a band director when I grow up...I'm playing more and new instuments. I just started playing since September. So I don't know much to tell. But I can say I can play the lowest note, and the highest C. Also, I'm on Book 1, Standard of Excellence, Comprehensive Band Method. http://thehistorical.wikia.com/wiki/The_Historical_Wiki - heres the link when u have time law. - Commander Joshua Pond Oh no Sir, it is no problem at all!!!! :) Thank you, and you WILL NOT regret this!! Hello! In the comments of Blue Stone, you said you already owned the server, please juts sign the contract so it is official, thank you. 14:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) free templates for sony vegas voila you can find more by searching them on google :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' so you are on Bulgaria Varna Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1HyiBq6Njw heres trailer for The Beast SIGN IT SIGN IT The pvp here they r pls post in the pvp section of my page Fishy Test [[User:KatherineW|Kat]] [[User talk:KatherineW|Walnut]][[Kat Walnutstone|stone]] November Newsletter Dons i wanna join the dons..... something u dont see everyday Heres something the northwestern Tree octopus LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80jjcri5oLs&feature=related who knows maybe u have seen on of them :P alos meet the most inteelignet octopus EVER the Mimic octopus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-LTWFnGmeg&NR=1 And this octopus was caught poor thing :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uLPtmCroQ8&feature=related And watch closely Look at the ink this squid shoots out LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tKGprck_Bo&feature=related still messed up idk why but gen of peace iss till messed up see Even editing is messed up for it also did u like the videos i sent u :P :P Dude Gen. of Peace has gone WHACKY!!! I advise you get help from Tama to see what the problem is. Re :P ? And that was bad link... Gen. Of Peace o_o I was just going over random pages and saw that... Exactly. Now, I'm in Rare beauty. Chat Meet me on chat, ok? That unregistered who sent you a message was me, forgot to log in! ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 15:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Daggerpaine - comes up Behind Law Dressed as Snape, uses spell, destroys the Screen, and drags Law to detention with the guy who makes you respond to his fan mail - 22:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) LAW lol, now you know how i feel all week :P gonna do team battle with gold, brb Jack Pistol Userbox realignment Hey Law sry havent been on recently was sick but i added a userbox but could not get it in the table but i ask u to move it next to The society of light userbox pls if u can :P btw wont be on all week till thanksgiving then i should be back to my normal routine Re:Sig First off... what a cost 0_0. Second off:: Bahh, thats not the font. That's the font used with Sven and cad's sig... I need the one from User:Lord Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Coaleaston, or Jeremiah Garland. All 3 of them have that certain font... And if you can get it i'll pay you double (4K). Reeeeee Idk what you said.. It seems hard.. but if there is any way you can get it.... I'll raise to 8,000 O_O I want that font too! If you can get my sig with that font I'll give you 15k instead of your original 10k! ''Lord Marshall'' ''Caddius'' ''Archibald'' ''Bane'' ''of the EITC'' Thanks, Brotha Really appreciate that! I'll pay you ASAP I get the money. Just curious, where do you download fonts from? Hehe.. I love xD Huzzah! You just got a 5k bonus! :D Just Because we love talking I'm back!! KNow ya missed me. Here's a 500 coin bonus question: I'm at dafont.com.. what did you search for that font? Sig Law how come my sig is sort of well... Not straight Oh ok :) Done Mind popping the other one into a playlist verbatim code is :MusicPOTCO '''Tama63 06:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) How How do i change the Video settings on my VISTA computer to match the game? The Best In The World about Gen of Peace page and Your pirate page They r still messed up and ik why not cause of the firefox crop but its the coding :P Also could u add this picture next to the pic of getting Lost Sword on my pirate page xD Well i guess i cant get anything better now :P Also the peddler is Treasure Hunter -_- and the update isnt here yet either -_- Not even Christmas Clothes so fail disney Fail :P